This invention relates to support belts. Often people wear support belts to support their backs. The wearing of support belts is specially beneficial for people who lift, carry heavy items, or carry tools. Because they are engaged in their work, which requires them to carry one or more personal items, such as tools and other useful items, they sometimes use belt accessories which are designed to carry their belongings.
Prior art belt/accessory designs have a fastening device, such as a loop and hook-type attachment (frequently sold under the VELCRO trademark) only on one side. Because the fastening device is only on one side, the belt does not grip the accessory very effectively or very securely. Often an accessory, although it is attached to the belt, is loose and cannot hold much weight. Moreover, when the support belt is loosened to adjust the grip around the waist, the accessories are either detached or loosely held by the belt. Therefore, even a simple adjustment around the waist can be time consuming and requires both hands.
For the foregoing reasons, there is a need for a support belt system which incorporates an accessory design that is held by the support belt more securely and effectively.